KuroActor: Tu no eres elella
by Kiagumo
Summary: Un Fanfic de Kuroha y Actor.


''Nee…Actor'' La chica que tenía una máscara colgando de su cuello no giro hacia donde provenía esa voz, sabia de quien era, para ella gastar el esfuerzo de girarse y mirarlo no era necesario.

''¿Umm?'' Fue lo único que contesto, todavía concentrada en su videojuego. Ella llego a ser la numero 2 del juego más Gore de todo Japon, pero todavía tenía un vicio en eso, no quería ni pensaba en ser la numero 1, ella solo lo juega por diversión y aburrimiento.

El joven que pronuncio el nombre de la única chica en esa habitación, había fruncido su ceño, él estaba echado en la cama de su compañera de clases leyendo un manga que esta le presto, como de costumbre.

''Hey'' Pronuncio el chico de cabello negro, intentando hacer que su compañera preste atención a lo que quería decir. Odiaba que la gente no le haga caso, aunque él nunca le hace caso a nadie.

'' ¿Qué?'' Los dedos de Actor se movían a una velocidad extraordinaria, para una persona normal que nunca ha visto a alguien jugar unos de esos estilos de juego, se asustaría o pensaría que Actor es una especie de experimento o algo por el estilo.

Kuroha, el chico que intentaba llamar la atención de su amiga, si es que se le puede decir así, se cansó de esperar. Su expresión de su cara siempre fue algo sádica para algunos, mejor dicho para casi todas los de sus clases, pero en este momento no parecía así, se podía ver como cuando una persona normal se enoja de algo.

El pelinegro y ojos amarillos se levantó de la cama de su compañera. Se acercó a Actor por unos de sus hombros y se quedó mirando lo que ella siempre jugaba, a él le gustaba ese juego, pero que puede decir, Actor ya lo ha jugado más de 2 años y el recién comenzaba. No había ninguna forma de ganarle, con tal de hacer trampa, pero cuando lo hacía Actor no lo paraba de molestar.

Este se quedó por casi 2 minutos esperando a que Actor se diera cuenta que él estaba cerca de ella, pero aun así no lo hizo ''Wow, esta chica realmente tiene un problema con este juego'' Pensaba sorprendido Kuroha al ver que esta no quitaba los ojos de la Tv.

''¿Sabes que es de mala educación hablarle a alguien sin mirarle a la cara?'' Actor escucho eso salir de la boca de Kuroha, mentalmente ella se reía sin parar, pero por fuera parecía una estatua. Tal vez Marry la miro directo a sus ojos, esa sería una razón.

''Y tú qué sabes de educación'' Saco una media sonrisa ''Si tu matas a cualquiera que te hable'' Agrego Actor como si nada, varios ni le dirían –Hola- a Kuroha, al temor que este lo mate o le amenace. Pero estos grandes amigos, ya se conocieron hace algunos meses. Aunque la chica de ojos rojos, aun así no le tenía miedo a ese tal Kuroha que todos hablaban, más bien lo veía muy infantil, y cuando se fueron conociendo, pues ella sí o sí acertó en todo lo que pensaba de él.

''¡Ya basta!'' Grito el joven de ojos amarillos, poniendo su mano en los controles del mando de esta Actor, no dejándola jugar.

-Game Over- se escuchó decir eso de la Tv.

''¿Pero qué? ¡Demonios! '' Actor miraba atónita la Tv, ese momento estaba sacando un nuevo records para ella, pero ese estúpido Kuroha lo hecho todo a perder ''¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?'' Grito Actor, moviendo su cabeza hacia su cama, pero por sorpresa, su amigo Kuroha no se encontraba ahí, más bien estaba alado de ella, eso la sorprendió un poco, no se había dado cuenta que él se había movido. Pero aun así eso no iba a cambiar la situación en donde se encontraba, tuvo que mirar arriba para verlo directo a la cara. Aun los dos sentados, él era más alto que ella.

Los dos se estaban mirando con una mirada desafiante, de repente Kuroha movió su mano hacia donde estaba el mando de Actor, este agarro el aparato y lo destruyo con sus dos manos. Estaba cansado de que ella siempre pare con ese aparato, no sentía celos ni nada, solo que le molestaba que una persona no le haga caso cuando él estuviera hablando o preguntando algo.

Actor ya no lo podía creer, ¿estaba viviendo un infierno?, ¿era una pesadilla?, no lo sabe, pero ya no quería ver como destruían sus únicas cosas valiosas para ella.

''¡Kuroha!''

'' Ya, ya shh… '' La miro con una de esas sonrisa que siempre tenía, una sonrisa muy espeluznante para varias personas ''Tu misma sabes que lo hice para tu propio bien''

''…'' Actor no dijo nada. Se quedó callada, mirando el suelo, donde se podía ver algunos pedazos del aparato que Kuroha acababa de romper

Este la miro desconcentrado, ya que Actor dejo de hablar de pronto. Esa conducta era muy raro en ella, ya que casi siempre le para gritando, y mucho peor si había rompido su único mando para jugar.

Actor levanto la mirada y puso la vista hacia Kuroha. Sus ojos rojos penetraban contra él, su mirada natural que siempre se podía notar que ha estado amaneciéndose, desde hace muchos días. Aparte de su expresión de mala chica. Eso ponía nervioso a cualquier chico, pero no hacia él.

Algo en el interior de Kuroha presentía que estaba en peligro, ¿pero porque sentía eso?

En unos segundos Actor movió sus labios, Por fin el chico de ojos amarillentos noto que sonríe.

'' No, espera, esa mirada la conozco… '' Pensó Kuroha en sus adentros, antes que pudiera hacer otro movimiento para escapar de ese lugar, Actor ya tenía sus manos sobre el cuello de Kuroha.

Lo estaba ahorcando, pensaría cualquier humano que viera esa escena, pero realmente esa es la manera que siempre Actor trata a Kuroha.

Más bien así se conocieron.

'' Suéltame maldita loca '' decía Kuroha intentando salir de las garras de Actor.

'' ¡Ahhhh! ¡Te juro que te matare, Estúpido! '' Realmente ella odiaba a Kuroha, ¿Por qué siempre aceptaba que él se quedara un rato en su casa? ¿Por qué le prestaba cualquier cosa? ¿Por qué caminaba o charlaba con él?

Ella ni siquiera sabía esa respuesta.

'' Basta '' Agarro las manos de Actor y las alejo de él, El chico de prendas negras se la quedó mirando.

A él le divertía molestar a Actor, eso algunas veces le alegraba el día. Pero tenía una pregunta para ella.

'' Tu… Tonto, porque demonios rompiste mi co… '' La interrumpieron.

'' Ya sh… '' Puso un dedo sobre los labios de Actor y su cara se tornó un poco seria, la joven que tiene la máscara colgando en su cuello solo lo atiende con una mirada furiosa '' Oye Actor '' continuo el joven '' ¿Le dirás a Konoha eso que hablamos el otro día o no? '' Los ojos de Actor se abrieron de un momento para el otro, sus mejillas estaban pintado con un color rojizo tomate que se notaba a mas no poder.

La chica de coletas solo se quedó pensando, que podría decir.


End file.
